The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ stowage compartments in a cabin of the mobile platform to enable stowage of passenger items, such as carry-on baggage. With regard to commercial passenger aircraft, increased baggage stowage demands have required the stowage compartments to increase in size and load capacity. In addition, there is a drive to increase passenger's “personal space” (i.e., headroom) in the cabin of the aircraft. The desire for increased “personal space” in the cabin has resulted in higher ceilings and the placement of storage compartments higher in the cabins.
With the placement of stowage compartments higher in the cabin, some aircraft systems that the passenger must interface with, such as the reading light, gasper air fan and attendant or crew call button will also be placed at a higher location above the floor of the passenger cabin to further provide increased “personal space”. Due to the distance between the passenger and these aircraft systems, it may be difficult for the passenger to communicate with or interface with these systems.